


Selfless

by 31SecondsAlone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, Eleanor and Louis are friends, Jealous Louis, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Not literally, but he is so kind, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31SecondsAlone/pseuds/31SecondsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Harry, was that the little son of a bitch had to be a complete angel. How do you say it? Right, selfless. Completely generous until it becomes annoying. </p><p>The worst, is that he has something for being like that with the gay peasant community, as I call them (AKA the gay losers in need of love). </p><p>And it didn't... Well, it did bothered me but that was obvious, you wouldn't like seeing your boyfriend making a bunch of idiots "feel special" when you're surely way better than them. </p><p>But now he just went to far, I mean, Why does he has to be selfless with anyone but me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story (the others were one shots) here, I don't really know how many chapters it will have. But I'm sure it will be like a mini fic. 
> 
> By the way, two things. One, this is slightly based on Glee's episode "Prom-asaurus". And two, I can take prompts for one shots or something in my tumblr (livinghardislikeweshouldtumblr). 
> 
> That's all, hope you like it!

I'm just... Here, waiting for Harry to finish his charity job with the poor (but I suppose they aren't really poor, if they could pay for the school...), but still. 

The worst thing is that he told me since a while before he would surely be late, so I can't really do anything, not even complain. 

I remember that movie, Frozen. My mom practically forced me to take my sisters to see it and I don't really think it was that bad. The thing is that in a scene the snowman explained what love was in his point of view, I still remember perfectly what he said:

"Love is putting someone else's needs before yours."

And yes, great that he said that and the people that made the movie want to educate the children and everything. But I have always wondered, love is between two persons (or maybe more, but it can't be just with one person, I think). Which of the two persons has to put the other's needs before? 

Because I think it's impossible that they both do it. At the same time. 

Or there's also that other movie, Divergent and this girl I know (she has a name, it's Eleanor, though sometimes I call her "stupid") is reading the books.   
And she told me (because none of us had anything else to do) about the faction in which Shailene Woodley aka Tris was. It was named Abnegation (what a pretty name, really) and what they aren't or at least they try not to be is selfish. 

I wouldn't fit there, I admit it. I'm selfish and proud. 

What do those movies and everything else have to do with Harry?

Easy, Harry could be from Abnegation. And that little son of a bitch could be very lovely, because everyone else's needs before his. Whore. 

Sometimes I even doubt Harry is real (but then I touch him and that feeling passes) , maybe if he was ugly because then the only good thing about him would be that he's such an angel but no. That little (well, not actually. He's taller than me) son of a bitch has to be almost perfect. He's really hot (ask anyone, if you have doubts) with his green eyes and curly brown hair, basically, and besides, like I said before, he's an angel. And by the way, just to clarify it, he's all mine. 

The only "flaw" he could have is that he is gay. 

And for me, Louis Tomlinson (someday I will have Styles as a last name too, just wait) that isn't a flaw. In the slightest. 

I don't know, the thing is that he is just too kind for his own good. Or for mine, actually. 

Did I mention I am Harry Styles' boyfriend? (I just did a few minutes ago... I'll do it again anyway). Or maybe even better, Harry Styles is my boyfriend. It's amazing and I'm proud (of course) though it's not like I am nothing and don't deserve him. But even I think that it can sound weird because of Harry being so kind and me... At least I haven't killed anyone. 

How did it all start? It was actually a pretty traumatic time for me. It probably shouldn't be like that, but at least at the start of everything Harry (without really meaning it) made me look like a complete idiot. Twice. 

That was before we started dating. When it all became official... It didn't stopped. Or I lost the count. 

Just like right now, I'm waiting for him to come and I have to stand all the stupid people that are looking at me as if I was pathetic. It's like I can read their minds. They're probably thinking that Harry is going to finally not come and leave me waiting because of course, they think I deserve it. I don't know how I haven't give them the middle finger. Yet. 

Anyway, everything started out pretty simple. You see, during St. Valentine's Day the school puts, like, a flower sale (roses, how original) so you can give one or more to the person you like, your valentine, whatever. First of all, I want to clarify that no, I didn't (never) buy one. Because, honestly, I don't give, I just receive. Another important fact about the whole rose sale is that since they're all just poor or greedy, they only buy one. At the start of the day, nobody gave me nothing (assholes) and then... Well, at least some peasants (that's how I call them) know to appreciate good thing, but, like I said before, they are poor so they wouldn't ever give me anything. 

Now, I actually think that it would all have been less pathetic if nobody gave me anything. 

A few hours later, Harry, as the angel he is (oh god, that's such a common quote now for me) gave me a rose. The truth is, in that moment I felt like a god. I felt as if I was and had everything. 

The problem was, I wasn't the only one that felt all of those things thanks to a Harry. But I learned that later. 

There it is. The first time Harry made me look and feel like a total idiot. 

Without meaning it. Of course. 

I was just there, around the school halls or somewhere feeling like Beyonce, something like that. I didn't start to brag about Harry giving me a rose because I knew it really wasn't worth it, so I just went on with feeling fabulous without telling anyone the exact reason. Maybe they imagined it, I hope they didn't. 

I want to think it was just my imagination. The fact that I practically ended up seeming completely stupid and pathetic when two guys (nobody really cares about their names, that makes it worse) were almost skipping all around because Harry had given them a flower too. 

It was as if someone threw water on my face. It felt horrible. I felt horrible. 

Even later I learned that it was something Harry did every year. He bought (he still does) a complete bouquet of roses, so he could give one to every boy and girl that didn't receive. When I asked him why he just said:

"I think everyone deserves to feel special, I'm just trying to get them to feel like that because they are and they deserve it. Just that."

I felt such an urge to kick him in the balls... I don't know how I didn't. 

"Louis! Sorry for being so late!"

Oh, don't worry about it, you little bastard. It doesn't matter. I don't care that you spend almost all your time with pathetic and stupid people when you could be spending it with me, forgetting the fact that I'm better than them I'm your boyfriend. Of course it doesn't matter. 

"Of course it doesn't matter."

"You are mad."

Of course not, asshole. I'm not going to be mad. 

"You don't say... What even makes you think that?"

"Louis... They asked me. I couldn't say no. It would have been selfish."

Now, here goes the question I have been having in my mind since maybe more than six months. And I still don't have an answer. 

"But it isn't selfish to leave me here, always waiting?"

It isn't the first time I ask him that. And I already know it surely won't be the first one I get an answer. 

"Louis?"

"What?"

"Do you remember the little notes?" 

That's other thing. There was a time Harry would always leave notes with things like "Smile. You're beautiful" in random lockers almost everyday. He would still do it but the school's janitor asked him to stop because sometimes the notes would made too much mess. Now there are days when he does it again, but now leaving them on backpacks or notebooks. 

"Which kind? There are many of them. The ones you still give to the losers in need of love, for example."

Harry is nice to everyone in general, but he has something for the outcasts, specially the gay ones. 

That affects me, like a lot. Maybe if Harry had tits and a vagina (and I was straight, or had those same things) it wouldn't be important. But since he doesn't have them, I care a lot. 

"No. Not those ones. The one I gave you. The special one."

The truth is that the notes were never like "I'll look for little cheesy quotes on tumblr and copy and paste them lots of times." It wasn't always like that, but sometimes Harry wrote messages for someone in special. 

Like mine, that no one ever received that one (and I hope no one ever will either):

"I like you :D Would you like to go out someday?"

I know it was simple, but anyway it was special. You can imagine what happened after all of that. 

Thinking about that note always leaves me in a good mood. I still have it, pasted on my mirror. 

Probably, even though Harry makes everyone "feel special", all the time, things like the note will always make me smile. 

Because (I'm so cheesy) it's a reminder that I'm still more special to Harry than any of them will ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's little crowd of fans can be annoying.... Hell, they're always annoying. But they're not something one should be jealous about. Never. 
> 
> I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating before! It's just that this was written first in Spanish and I had to traduce it all, which it's just tiring and annoying. Sorry.

Chapter 2

That idiot convinced me. At the end we DID have a date, just as if nothing ever really happened. And at the end I actually had fun, because I know that those assholes that wanted Harry to leave me there waiting ended up disappointed when he didn't. (I thought they knew him... He would never do something like that to anyone, no matter what.)

But yeah, when we left and Harry was looking at something else (because if he noticed, he wouldn't have tried to kill me, but he would have probably started at speech that just... No) I gave them my middle finger, so they could see who won at the end. 

I'm not dumb, I know that they get hurt by that, at least a little bit. But that's how life is, I never did a contract with the devil or a satanic ritual so Harry chooses me. 

Before me, there was this guy that was named Ed Sheeran. 

Obviously, like I said, "before me", he was dating Harry and I'm pretty sure that almost everyone was jealous. And who can blame them? Everyone wants someone like Harry. But the whole jealousy thing is different between Sheeran and me, because at least they sort of like him, those damn peasants that are dying for Harry. 

It's just that he is like an idol. Everyone loves Harry because well, he's good, he looks good... Those are just a few things. You could say he is like their god or something. So he always has his little group of fans following him around like kicked puppies. Sometimes I call them idiots in need of love, peasants or even Stylers, it depends on my mood. When I'm in a good one they're the Stylers. 

But basically, they all hate me. The good thing is that I hate them all too, so we're just fine. 

I think it's because they are actually right, sometimes I am a fucking son of a bitch. But that's not my fault, they just don't seem to get my humor. 

And before it was like they already hated me, but not as much as now. They just didn't like me at all. 

Then I started dating Harry, and with that they also started wanting to set me on fire or something like that, but I don't really care. 

After all, the one that has sex with Harry at the end of the day (and sometimes at the start of it, on the weekends) is me. Take that. 

And right now, Harry is talking with them. Great. 

No, I'm not jealous. Why would I be? None of them would ever be competence, maybe some of the girls if Harry wasn't more gay than everything but he is so... No competence at all. 

Alright, I'll be honest with myself. I'm not jealous of them, I just envy the time they get to spend with my boyfriend... Sometimes. 

Besides it's just so awkward.... I'm here right next to him and they're all probably trying contain the desire to punch me. But if any of them did that, I would give it back. 

Now Harry is showing them pictures on his phone, I don't know where he gets them from, but they're all things I never see happening here, like soldiers and their children reuniting after war, people taking care of dogs, homeless people, things like that. 

And now, like every time he sees those things, he's crying. 

And like every time he cries, poops or even just breathes, all of his little fans are swooning over him and want him to fuck them. 

They should already know it's never gonna happen. 

"And a few days ago, there was a little dog on the streets and it looked like a car had just ran over him or something.... And the worst part is that I couldn't even get out of the car and do something about it."

I don't know how he does it, but when he acts like that somehow he sounds as if he was bragging about it or being unintentionally perfect. It depends on how you see it. I'm pretty sure the usual it's the first one. 

And there they are. There they are. All those assholes saying things like "How sweet!" Or "That's beautiful...."

It always happens. 

and I'm here all bored and I may be looking like I'm about to pass out or a demon is possessing me, also maybe I'm not bored at all just tired of all the bullshit from today. 

"Harry, can we go now?"

I don't think we would really be going somewhere, but I'm just bored. 

"But Harry said he was staying a little bit more..." Tells me one of them. I thinks his name is Zayn, not that I really care though. That's exactly why I don't let him finish. 

"I didn't ask you."

"People don't need to ask you to give their opinions or just say something, it's about time you realize that."

Liam Payne, that one is special. See, everyone hates me, I know it, but they wouldn't ever dare to do something to me. Never. They don't even really reply when I started bitching about something, they know they would end up losing anyway. Except for Liam, the guy also hates me, but he's pretty much the only one that shows it. I gotta admit he's brave. 

"Still, you all waste time, air, and words doing it. Their opinions, just like yours, are irrelevant. Your arguments invalid and your retardation deep, it's about time you realize that."

The two girls that are also Harry's fans are just there looking at us as if the fight was starting to get good. Zayn doesn't say anything (what a good thing) and Harry, as the angel he is, just wants us to stop. 

"Guys, please stop..."

I don't understand how, but I'm pretty calm. I bet it will look like I'm mad at him (again) and that's why I'm leaving. But that's not the reason, I'm just too bored. 

"You know what? It's fine, I'll see you later. I think."

I think I sounded calm, really. But Harry following after me with a worried look makes me guess he didn't believe me. 

"Louis, are you okay?"

"You better believe me, I'm fine. I'm not mad, I'm alright and we'll probably see each other later. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't believe me and keep asking I'm going to get really mad and then kick you in the balls."

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you later. I'm going to compensate you for this one, I promise."

"Of course."

Since I got nothing else to do I go with Niall, who's Harry's friend but sometimes can be such a fucking son of bitch just like and that's why I like him. 

But he's pretty nice with the assholes that dream with Harry every night, probably because he's not his boyfriend. 

"Jealous of them?" He asks, pointing at them. 

"Of course not."

Because they're not competence... I'm pretty sure.


End file.
